The Same Temperature
by laughlittlegiggles
Summary: The story takes place before Ichigo's arrival, right after Toshiro become Captain. Princess Nao is the new lieutenant for the tenth squad, she has a deep history but will more happen in her life when she meets Toshiro?


**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is just character development right now but I wanted to post it to see if you guys were interested at all. You can read this and tell me what you think about this OC. Feedback would be really nice!**

_Born a princess, in an all soul reaper family, she trained all her life to become a soul reaper. She had private teachers so when she began at the academy she graduated after only one year and succeeded at the top of her class. Without any open Captain's positions she accepted the rank of lieutenant in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads._

Name: _Princess Nao Rin Suzuki  
_  
Age: _Nao is 105 years old. Like other souls she appears many years younger, 17 to be exact._

Gender: _Female_

Nickname(s): _Nao, Rin_

Birth Date: _February 14_

Species: _"Royal Blood" Soul Reaper_

Squad: _10__th__ Squad_

Seat: _Lieutenant_

Affiliation(s): _Thirteen Court Guard Squads _

Theme Song: _"Re: Pray" (by Aimer)_

* * *

The Character's Appearance

_She has light colored blond hair that she ties up into a pony tail. Curls come out of the pony tail and reach down to her hips. She has a braid coming from one side of her head to the other. Her ponytail lets some hair down and the bangs stop perfectly over her eyes. Longer in between and shaping her face. Her skin is a light tanned color but is in its own way pale. She has thin eyebrows and under then deep turquois eyes. Her eyelashes add an attractive look to her small face. She has small pink lips that compliment her skin very well and her teeth as white as snow. She is shorter that the average height but not enough to be noticeable. She has a small hourglass figure but it isn't too defined. She has the small waist that comes out moving farther up or down. She likes to dress in her royal attire rather than the regular soul reaper uniform but her clothing varies. She doesn't like wearing shoes and has become used to running barefoot. _

* * *

About the Character

Personality:

_Nao is a very independent person, she likes to keep personal things to herself. This doesn't make her antisocial. Being a princess she learned to have good communication skills and can converse with people around her. Her friends would describe her as a fun and wild person but she is also very compassionate and caring. Her eyes show her passion for small things and she smiles at everything beautiful. She has a soft spot in her heart for the rain and snow. The unfortunate thing about her is that it is very difficult to become her friend so with good communication she can be very cold to anyone she isn't comfortable with. As much as anyone else she has her dark side. When in battle she loses her loving self and turns into a hollow being, determined to kill._

Fear(s): _Nao fears loss, lonesome, and guilt. She wouldn't want to lose those important to her, feel a lonesome feeling, of have guilt for a past event she can't change._

Likes: _She likes the outdoors, specifically the weather. She usually prefers the rain and snow but can easily settle for the warmth of the sun. She likes staring at snow or rain fall as well as a sun set. She likes to sit in fields to feel the wind go through her hair and smells flowers around. Another hobby of hers is to write, she enjoys writing what's on her mind and what is going on around her. With her writing she draws. People, places, or events. As a last hobby, more of a duty than anything else, she likes to train and battle. Practicing with her zanpakuto. Kido, or regular hand to hand fighting._

Dislikes: _She dislikes watching others in pain but can tolerate it easily._

Habit(s): _She has a habit of closing herself to others, no one in her life has ever gotten to know her deepest secrets or any secrets for that matter._

Flaw(s): _She has many flaws, the first is how rude her outer character can be. She may be kind and caring but as a first impression you could think her very rude and stuck up. Another flaw is her selflessness. No matter how strange it sounds it is a flaw. She can love everyone but herself and that is ones biggest flaw._

Talent(s): _She is very talented in writing and drawing but most of all she has true talent in battle strategy. She is very skilled in Kidō and hand to hand. She has already acquired Bankai, which shows her abilities with her zanpakuto but she has not yet shown her Bankai to others._

* * *

The Character's Relationship With Others

Reputation:  
_She is quite attractive to anyone's eyes so she has many admirers. By her close friends she is known as a kind person. By her colleges she is known as a very skilled soul reaper. And by her superiors she is known as a very responsible and mature lady._

Love Interest(s):  
_Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Ulquiorra Cifer_

Friend(s):

_World of the Living__: _

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Karin and Usui Kurosaki_

_Orihime Inoe_

_Sado Yasutora_

_Uryu Ishida_

_Soul Society__:_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

_Renji Abarai_

_Shuhei_

_Hanataro_

_Las Noches__:_

_Ulquiorra_

_Grimmjow_

_Neliel_

* * *

The Character's Abilities

Fighting Style: _A mix of Aikido and Ninjutsu when it comes to hand to hand combat. She mostly relies on hand to hand combat and rarely draws her sword. She is very fast and usually doesn't need to use her zanpakuto_

Zanpakutō Element:_ Snow and Frost_

Zanpakutō Spirit: _Hina Meyuki_

Sealed: _Turquois top and white case_

Shikai: _Her blade is white and whatever touches it creates frost to slowly cover the object_

Bankai: _Unknown_

(On a scale of 1-10; 1 being terrible and 10 being the best)

Spiritual Power:_ 9/10 _

Swordsmanship: _8/10_

Hand-to-Hand Combat: _10/10_

Defense:_ 9/10_

Offense: _9/10_

Kidō: _6/10_

* * *

The Character's Familial/Biographical Information

Birthplace: _Soul Society's Royal Palace_

Character Background: _Nao has traveled the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society and has met many beings. Her soul is so precious it drives most Hollows crazy but it being so precious also makes it impossible to be destroyed. Before her trip to Hueco Mundo she mastered hiding her spiritual pressure enough to be nearly invisible. In Hueco Mundo she encountered an Arrancar she wouldn't forget, Ulquiorra Cifer. She had met him when searching around a white tree. He had been alone all of his existence and for the first time in history a hollow fell in love. __[NOTE TO READER: Hey guys I wanted this character to have more stories in her past so I included this. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make another fan fiction for it so I left it here. If you would like to read this, comment and I'll do my best to make it happen. Just in case I did write it I will stop there so I don't spoil it c:]_


End file.
